All munked out
by Amie Louise
Summary: idea given by megan thanks love you lots!,alvin gets the team to the championships, but what happens when he isn't focused and gets the football to the face, he is knocked out and wakes up in hospital and cant rememeber who he is? CGI READ AND REVIEW
1. the argument

**Hey guys, time for my 7****th**** fanfic, God I work fast, hope you like it and just so you know, I've figured out what most of it is going to be about, so if I get to a certain chapter and stop for a while it's because I'm thinking on what could happen first. Enjoy :) xxx**

It was a Friday at school which means that the weekend is coming up, two whole days of relaxation, what could be better? The chipmunks were heading to their last lesson of the day which was PE, one of Alvin's most favourite lessons, however to the blue and green chipmunks, it wasn't such a paradise. The chipmunks opened their lockers and pulled their PE kits out and put them over their backs when they saw the chipettes walking up to them.

"What do you have now?" Eleanor asked.

"PE" Theodore said glumly, Eleanor frowned and hugged Theodore.

"Good luck" Eleanor said, Theodore let out a small smile.

"What about you?" Simon asked.

"Cookery" Jeanette replied.

"Yeah, we're making sausage rolls" Eleanor said cheerfully.

"Lucky" Theodore replied.

"Don't worry I'll give you one" Eleanor said, Theodore smiled. Alvin then tried to make conversation with Brittany.

"So... are you coming to the football game tonight?" Alvin asked, Brittany raised an eyebrow at Alvin.

"Ha- ha –ha you make me laugh sometimes" Brittany said laughing. Alvin raised an eyebrow at Brittany and she stopped laughing.

"Oh... erm, you weren't joking?" Brittany asked.

"Look, Alvin no matter how good friends we are there is no way in the world that I would be caught dead at a football game, it's a boy thing and... I'm a girl" Brittany added, Alvin gasped.

"Really... I had no idea" Alvin said sarcastically, Brittany rolled her eyes.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Brittany asked.

"Nothing britt, I'm just saying if you were really my friend you would be there" Alvin said folding his arms.

"Well, if you were my friend you would respect a girl's nature" Brittany replied.

"look, I don't want to start anything off now, I have a big game and i don't need a distraction, that's going to make me feel guilty" Alvin said.

"Well, you're not doing a very good job" Brittany replied.

"Look I'm just..." Alvin said.

"Whatever" Brittany said walking off to her next lesson.

"Brittany" Alvin called, Brittany ignored him. Alvin shook his head and rolled his eyes, he then turned back to the others. The school bell rang to get to next lesson.

"Bye Jeanette"

"Bye Simon"

"Bye Eleanor"

"Bye Theodore" the chipmunks said bye to each other when Simon looked at Alvin.

"You and Brittany have another argument?" Simon asked.

"Yep. I'll tell you in class" Alvin replied, Simon nodded and they walked to PE.

**That's chapter 1, hope you like it, please review and I'll see you soon.**


	2. broken glasses

**Here's chapter 2 hope you like it, please review I would really appreciate it xxx**

The chipmunks were in the changing room when the coach walked outside, with a big crate of ball, he put it down in front of him.

"Today well will be doing..." he said. Theodore's fingers were crossed.

"Please please don't say it" Simon mumbled. The coach bent down and pulled a dodge ball out of the basket.

"Dodge ball, get into your teams" the coach said, Simon and Theodore sighed sadly while Alvin cheered.

"Come on guys lighten up" Alvin said.

"Easy for you to say, you can actually play" Theodore replied

"Why can't we ever play basket ball, something I can actually do" Simon moaned. They all walked into the gym and got into their teams, everyone held a ball in their hand.

"READY... SET...GO!" the coach shouted, and at that balls were flying everywhere. As they were trying to dodge all of the balls Alvin were telling Simon and Theodore what happened with Brittany.

"Oh don't worry, Brittany's just having another moment she'll lighten up" Simon said dodging balls.

"Yeah, you know Brittany, don't worry everything will be fine" Theodore said, just then a ball hit Theodore and he went flying, hitting the wall. Alvin and Simon gasped.

"You ok Theo?" Simon asked, they heard a small groan coming from Theodore.

"Do I look it?" Theodore replied. Alvin saw the person on the other team who hit his brother, and grabbed the ball next to him and threw it as hard as he could and got him out. Alvin and Simon high fived, but just then a ball was coming towards Simon and Alvin pulled him out of the way.

"Thanks" Simon said.

"Anytime" Alvin replied. Alvin heard a buzzing come from Simons watch and looked confused, Simon then stopped on the spot.

"YES PERSONAL BEST!" Simon screamed with a smile on his face, then a ball came flying towards Simon and he also went flying hitting the wall, Alvin shook his head, Alvin kept grabbing balls and chucking them at the opposite team getting people out, soon it was just him and this other boy. The boy threw a ball at Alvin, but Alvin being on the football team meant that he caught it ,making the other boy be out, Alvin's team was unbeatable, everyone cheered and high fived each other when Alvin saw Theodore in the corner leaning over Simon, Alvin gasped and ran over, he knelt down beside Simon.

"SIMON, ARE YOU OKAY?" Alvin screamed, a groan came from Simon and he sat up straight.

" I hate dodge ball" Simon moaned, Alvin and Theodore smiled.

"Where's my glasses?" Simon asked. Theodore walked forward and gave Simon his glasses which were broke in half, Simon took them and moaned.

"This is the fifth pair, daves going to kill me" Simon said.

"Not if we explain what happened" Theodore said. Alvin helped Simon get up and they walked to the changing rooms to get dressed, luckily the coach had some tape, to tie Simon glasses together, the glasses kept falling off Simon face and he groaned.

"Oh well, it's better than nothing" Simon said. The chipmunks were walking out of the changing rooms going to meet the girls when Simons glasses just gave in and split again, the tape wasn't so strong after all, Alvin chuckled.

"Don't worry bro, I got you" Alvin said putting his arm around Simon helping him to walk in the right direction. They walked to the front of the school where the chipettes were.

"Who's your new friend" Eleanor said dumbly. Brittany shook her head.

"No, it's me Simon" he replied.

"Where's your glasses?" Jeanette asked. Simon reached into his pocket and showed Jeanette the broken glasses.

"Come on guys lets go, I have a big game later and I want to rest before we go" Alvin said. The chipmunks, started walking home, Simon was dreading what Dave would say about his glasses.

**That's chapter 2 finished hope you liked it see you soon with chapter 3, please review! Xxx**


	3. off to the game

**Chapter 3, keep reviewing xxx**

The chipmunks unlocked the door and walked in to find Dave sitting on the sofa, when Dave saw everyone he got up and when he saw Simon without his glasses he felt very angry.

"Simon, where's your glasses?" Dave asked. Simon sight and reached into his pocket pulling the broken glasses out.

"How did it happen this time?" Dave asked.

"Well, in PE we was doing dodge ball and Einstein over here never mentioned anything about not being able to stand still" Simon said pointing at Alvin. Alvin's jaw dropped, Simon was seriously blaming him.

"How can you even say that? It's quite obvious anyway, and I got you all the way home safely" Alvin said.

"Oh please, I could've managed on my own" Simon joked. Alvin raised his eyebrow and stepped away from Simon, Simon started panicking.

"Woo hey Alvin where are you, I was only joking" Simon said, Alvin rolled his eyes and put his arm around Simon again, everyone laughed.

"Well, ok I guess accidents happen" Dave said, Simon sighed in relief.

"Okay guys, diners on, Alvin you get ready and come out, we'll eat dinner and go" Dave said. Alvin nodded and ran to his bedroom. The chipmunks went and sat at the table when Brittany walked up to Dave, she was going to make up some excuse to why she can't go to the football game but instead...

"Brittany, can I ask a huge favour of you?" Dave asked, Brittany nodded.

"I'm not going to be able to drive everyone to Alvin's game so they'll have to walk, but I can't risk Simon leaving the house, without anyone responsible, he's as blind as a bat without his glasses and I need to go and get some new ones, so do you think you could stay here with him just until I get back with some new glasses?" Dave asked.

"Oh yeah sure, of course" Brittany replied.

"Thanks, I knew I could count on you" Dave replied, Brittany smiled and ran back to the table.

"Well, that was easier than I thought" Brittany mumbled.

"What was all of that about?" Eleanor asked.

"Dave asked if I could stay home with Simon while you go the game" Brittany replied, Simon sighed, he really wanted to see the game, but without his glasses he couldn't see the game even if he was there. Dave came and put their diner on the table and then Alvin came running out and joined them on the table, everyone looked at him and it was silent.

"Alvin, me Brittany and Simon won't be able to watch the game today, I have to get some glasses for Simon and I asked Brittany to look after Simon while I'm gone" Dave said, Alvin sighed, he hated it when they couldn't go to his games, they were like his lucky charms, but at least this time Theodore Jeanette and Eleanor were coming, it was better than nothing.

"Don't worry Alvin, we'll be cheering really loud, so you won't see a difference" Theodore said.

"Yeah, we've even made a banner" Eleanor said, all three of them showed Alvin their banner that was on their laps, Alvin smiled and started eating his diner. When they were done Alvin, Theodore, Eleanor and Jeanette started walking back to the school.

"Be careful guys" Dave told them.

"We will" they replied, Dave smiled and then started getting his coat and shoes on.

"Okay guys, stay here, don't leave, Brittany I'm counting on you" Dave said, they both nodded and Brittany sat beside Simon on the sofa, they waved goodbye to Dave as he left through the door.

**That's chapter 3, hope you liked it please review! Xxx **


	4. big surprise

**Chapter 4, I'm updating every 2 reviews now, so if you like this story review because i don't know what you think and if people aren't saying whether its good or not I don't see a point me finishing this story so please review and tell me what you think, anyway, I hope you like this chapterxxx **

Alvin was ready on the pitch, he looked around in the audience and saw Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor cheering him on, they gave Alvin so much confidence, if they weren't there he wouldn't know what to do, the game started and Alvin waited patiently on the bench for when he would be called in.

Meanwhile, at home Brittany and Simon was watching TV, well Brittany was anyway, to Simon it was just a big blurry blob, still he could listen, but when it's about beauty and girly things, he's not so sure he wants to, he decided he had enough and wanted something to drink. Simon hopped down off the sofa a wobbled a bit; Brittany shook her head and watched as Simon attempted to walk.

"You know, you can ask for some help" Brittany said.

"Oh no no I'm fine really" Simon replied, walking into the sofa leg, Simon fell to the floor and rubbed his head when he saw a figure look down at him.

"Really?" Brittany asked.

"Ok fine, maybe I could use a little help" Simon said, Brittany nodded and held her hand up to him, helping him up. They walked to the kitchen and Brittany made Simon a glass of water and handed it to him, Simon took a few sips and cleared his throat.

"That's better" he said, Brittany smiled and just as she was about to walk away Simon stopped her. Brittany turned and Simon started to speak.

"Brittany, why didn't you want to go to the game?" Simon asked, Brittany rolled her eyes.

"because, if I was seen there, my reputation would go, snap just like that, footballs a boy thing, and I think Alvin was being very unreasonable earlier, I mean if I was in a beauty contest or something, he wouldn't want to go and watch a lot of girls walking on a runway" Brittany explained.

"Actually, I think he would" Simon said giggling, Brittany smiled.

"And I hate football, it's like the worst game in the world, I don't know how anyone likes it" Brittany said.

"But, aren't you part of the cheerleading squad? They always go" Simon said.

"They go, I don't, I hate football, and how many times do I have to say it?" Brittany replied.

"But Brittany that's not the point, I mean Alvin needs you, he needs us" Simon said, Brittany sighed; she hated admitting that someone else was right.

"well, it's too late now, they are probably near the end now and it will take 10 minutes to walk back to school" Brittany said, Simon put his finger to his chin a thought hard.

"I know" Simon said.

Alvin was sitting on the bench and the team was losing.

"Come on, put me in, I can help" Alvin said standing on the bench; he saw the other team get a point and Alvin sighed.

"come on guys" Alvin said, just then Alvin saw Ryan making an A shape with his fingers and Alvin eyes widened, was it finally his turn to play?. The coach pointed at Alvin and he put his helmet on and ran onto the pitch, as he did the audience cheered and being the show off Alvin is, he put his arms in the air and waved until he got a firm pull from Ryan.

"Yeah yeah, shows over" Ryan said, Alvin groaned he sount like Simon but he would never say that. They got into their position and.

"HIKE!" Ryan bellowed, Alvin jumped onto the ball but just then someone from the other team grabbed it making Alvin fall off to the ground, his head really hurt even with the helmet, just then the referee stopped the game and some paramedics ran up to Alvin, the whole audience went silent, Alvin was okay but because he was so small, even if he just fell over the game would have to stop just to check on him, Alvin starred seeing black spots and rubbed his head again, only making the dizziness worse.

"how do you feel?" a paramedic asked, Alvin was about to answer when he saw what looked like a toy, remote control helicopter, he squinted his eyes and saw Simon and Brittany on it, Alvin gasped with excitement and shot up.

"Let's do this" Alvin said, everyone cheered and got ready again, Brittany landed the toy helicopter and sat with the others and started cheering.

"What are you guys doing here?" Eleanor asked.

"With no glasses" Jeanette added.

"Or Dave?" Theodore asked.

"We sort of, snuck away" Simon said, everyone gasped, Brittany was understandable but Simon?

"Yeah, he knocked some sense into me, just because i don't like something doesn't mean i shouldn't go, especially if a good friend needs help" Brittany said.

"Well it's a good thing, you're just in time" Eleanor said.

"Yeah, Alvin just fell off the ball and hit his head on the ground" Theodore said.

"I hope he's ok" Brittany said.

"Well, he looks okay now, look" Jeanette said pointing everyone followed her finger and saw that the game was starting. Alvin was relieved that his family showed up.

"HIKE!" Ryan said again, Alvin jumped onto the ball and kept a firm grip and then it was frown, Alvin was flying on the ball until it hit the ground on the other side of the field, Alvin got up with a smile and showed that he caught the ball, everyone cheered and Alvin threw the ball on the floor, the other team groaned and walked away in shame, while Alvin's team, ran up to him and lifted him in the air. Alvin turned his head and saw everyone else cheering he waved at them and they waved back, they carried Alvin away and the chipmunks got out from their seats and went to find him.

"I CANT BELIEVE IT, WE'RE IN THE CHAMPION SHIPS!" Alvin screamed everyone cheered louder.

**That's chapter 4, hope you like it, I need 2 more reviews before I update any more so hopefully I will see you soon, if want this updated its all down to you reviewing so bye for now xxx **


	5. the promise

**Chapter 5, whoooooo I'm someone who keeps their word so here's another chapter for another 2 reviews I really appreciate it so I hope you like this chapter !xxx**

Alvin had got the team into the championships, the game was today and Alvin had massive butterflies, he never thought he would be so nervous, if he screwed up, his team would never forgive him, he may even get kicked off which was the last thing he wanted. It was Monday and the chipmunks were back at school, and this time, everyone on the team got to leave at lunch to get the coach to the arena it was lunch and Alvin could only spend time with everyone for 10 minutes, he sat down at a table and waited for everyone to come over. When they did, Simon sat on the right of Alvin and Theodore sat on the left while the chipettes sat opposite them.

"Good luck today Alvin" Simon said.

"Thanks Si, you're all coming right?" Alvin asked sweating.

"Yeah of course" Theodore replied.

"Good, I'm so nervous I need you all there, or I don't know what I would do, you're like my lucky charms" Alvin said.

"I love lucky charms" Theodore said cheerfully, everyone laughed.

"Aww, that's really sweet Alvin" Jeanette said, Brittany just stared at Alvin.

"yeah, don't worry you can count on us" Eleanor added, Alvin smiled and Brittany started blushing, after the attitude Alvin was showing and the amazing game yesterday, Brittany was starting to get feelings for him, she had to admit it, and Brittany wasn't a person who waited, no, she got straight on with it, Brittany slammed her hands on the desk and stood up, it went quiet and everyone looked at her.

"Brittany, are you ok?" Jeanette asked.

"Alvin, could I talk to you?" Brittany said, Alvin looked at the clock.

"Okay, but be quick" Alvin replied and got up from the table and walked over to Brittany they got somewhere private and they were looking into each other's eyes, Alvin blushed.

"So, what's up britt?" Alvin asked.

"oh yeah right, erm Alvin I'm not going to babble and make a fool of myself so here it is... would you go out with me?" Brittany asked. Alvin was lost for words.

"Since when have you liked me?" Alvin asked. Brittany was about to answer when Alvin interrupted.

"Actually don't answer that... sure I will" Alvin replied, Brittany giggled and threw her arms around him, he hugged her back and Brittany leant in closer and closer until their lips were touching, they smiled at each other and walked back to the table hand in hand, when they came over everyone gasped.

"Wow, it's amazing what a private conversation can do" Theodore said.

"Yeah, you two work fast" Simon added, Alvin and Brittany laughed and kissed each other again.

"Eww" Simon and Theodore said, the girls rolled their eyes.

"What do you mean eew, I think it's sweet" Eleanor said, Jeanette nodded her head in agreement. Brittany put her head on Alvin's shoulder.

"Oh brother" Theodore said.

"You two are so insensitive" Brittany said.

"Yeah, you don't see me or jean acting the way you are" Eleanor said.

"Okay okay chill" Simon replied, Alvin looked at the clock and gasped.

"Oh no, I'm 2 minutes late, I have to go" Alvin said, he started running away when Brittany pulled him back.

"Wait, just in case I don't see you before the game" Brittany said and kissed Alvin on the cheek.

"For good luck, I'll see you later ok" Brittany said, Alvin smiled.

"You promise?" Alvin asked. Brittany nodded.

"do you all promise, I really need you there" Alvin asked, everyone nodded Alvin ran up to everyone and hugged them, he was so lucky to have people like the chipmunks and chipettes, everyone was rather surprised this was a side to Alvin they never saw, but they liked it. Brittany then tapped him on the shoulder.

"Alvin you have to go, you're late, GO, I'll see you later" Brittany said, Alvin smiled and started running off and he turned to blow Brittany a kiss and she blew one back as he ran through the door. Brittany sat back at the table and made a romantic sigh. Everyone giggled.

Alvin saw the coach on the playground and ran inside.

"Oh you're here, thank god, take your seat" the coach said, he gave the driver thumbs up and the coach started pulling away. Alvin sat next to Ryan

"Sup Ry" Alvin said.

"What up Al" Ryan replied. The coach journey was 20 minutes and all you could hear was chatting, Alvin kept on constantly daydreaming about Brittany.

"You going out with Brittany?" Ryan asked Alvin focused hearing that.

"How could you possible know that?" Alvin asked.

"Call it a guy's intuition" Ryan replied, Alvin kept staring at him, when Ryan sighed.

"fine, let me explain, three chipmunks become rock stars one lead singer, the one that's cool and laid back, one that wears glasses and is highly intelligent and one that's cute and a bit chubby here and there" Ryan said, Alvin listened very carefully.

"then three girl chipmunks come along, because of their glasses and high intelligence Simon and Jeanette are always destined to be together, due to being small, cute and chubby, Theodore and Eleanor are destined to be together, and that leaves you and Brittany, the lead singers, the cool, laid back ones" Ryan explained, but Alvin was still confused.

"But, how did you know she asked me out?" Alvin asked, Ryan's eyes widened and he looked down at Alvin.

"She asked you?, ha-ha bad move dude, the man always has to make the first move don't you know that?" Ryan asked, Alvin shrugged his shoulders and Ryan rolled his eyes.

"You still haven't answered my question, how did you know we were going out?" Alvin asked again.

"There are certain signs a boy shows" Ryan said.

"Signs?" Alvin asked.

"Yep, and so far according to my checklist, you have all of them" Ryan replied.

"What kind of signs are there?" Alvin asked.

"Oh you know, daydreaming, change in personality, things like that" Ryan explained, Alvin was puzzled, he was daydreaming? Maybe he cared about Brittany more than he thought.

**That's chapter 5, hope you like it and you know the drill the more reviews until I update any more and if not there won't be a longish chapter! **


	6. a true friend

**Chapter 6, hope you like it please review xxx**

"Oh why oh why do the champion ships have to be somewhere else?" Dave asked.

"I don't know" Theodore replied. Dave sighed.

"Oh well, never mind, at least we're on our way now, but we might be late" Dave said.

"LATE?" Everyone said, this made Dave jump.

"But we promised Alvin we would be there" Brittany said.

"We will, just later" Dave replied, everyone quickly scurried to the car and everyone got in and started leaving to the arena.

"You ok Al?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, just a bit nervous" Alvin replied.

"Yeah, I would be too but just remember, if we lose today it's all on you" Ryan said evilly.

"What, why me?" Alvin asked pointing to himself.

"Well, you're the one that gets the touchdown" Ryan replied.

"But you're the one that chucks the ball" Alvin said raising an eyebrow at Ryan.

"yeah, but it don't matter, what matters is the touchdown and you're the one who calls it, now this isn't going to be like another game ok, it's going to be hard so stay focused and don't let anything distract, this game is important to me, we've never got this far so you better call that touchdown or else" Ryan threatened.

"What?" Alvin asked confused.

"You heard me, loose this and you're out" Ryan said.

"Out?"

"Out of the team, out of the gang" Ryan replied, he walked away leaving Alvin sitting there. Alvin was confused, weren't they supposed to be best friends? Weren't they all? Alvin turned around to talk to someone else when he saw the whole team was looking at him laughing, Alvin turned away, surely they weren't laughing at him, he was a singing, talking, famous chipmunk who recently got a girlfriend how could he be the one people were laughing at? He walked at to the rest of the gang and stood on Ryan's shoulder.

"come on guys we can do this AM I RIGHT?" Alvin asked encouraging his team, it went silent and everyone stared at Alvin until they all burst out into laughter, Alvin looked at them confused until Ryan pushed Alvin off his shoulder, Alvin hit the floor and walked away to the bench, why were they acting like this all of a sudden, he was being nice on the coach, just then Ryan walked over and sat next to Alvin, he never thought he would be scared of his best friend, or ex best friend.

"listen, if you think you're special you're not okay, you're just not, you slipped up yesterday okay, you fell of the ball and almost cost us the game screw up today and you're finished, you'll end up like you're geeky brothers and those chipettes you hang around with, you're only popular because you hang with us we can drop you like that and you will be over, so lose you're out win and everything will be normal, and you'll be popular and the best friends ever, think about it" Ryan said hitting Alvin on the shoulder walking away laughing. Alvin was left sitting on a bench of confusion, he never thought that all of his so called friends were using him the whole time, just then as Alvin got tears in his eyes someone sat next to hi, Alvin turned around and they were wearing the same outfit as the team only he'd never seen him before.

"Erm not to sound rude but... who are you?" Alvin asked.

"names Josh Fiddlecorn" he replied, Alvin laughed a bit hearing his last name but then stopped as he saw the seriousness on his face.

"Oh... you weren't kidding... sorry" Alvin replied.

"That's okay, I know it's a weird name" Josh said sad.

"How come I've never seen you before, have you always been on the team?" Alvin asked.

"Well, yeah pretty much but since my helmet is usually on and I'm always sitting on the bench it's quite understandable" Josh replied.

"Oh right, I bet that's boring" Alvin said.

"It is, and I'm not even a bad player, I've just never had a chance to show anyone" josh said nodding, Alvin felt quite sorry for him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alvin" he said holding his hand out, Josh shook Alvin hand and smiled.

"Oh I know who you are" Josh said, josh looked at Alvin turning back at his ex friends, they were all laughing again, and josh sighed.

"Don't worry Alvin, they're not worth it" Josh said.

"I know that now but... I just don't get it, I mean Ryan was being really nice on the coach" Alvin replied.

"Don't take this the wrong way... but it was probably because you was the only one he could talk to" Josh said, Alvin sighed.

"But hey don't worry, I'm always here if you need a friend... a real one that is" Josh replied, Alvin smiled.

"Thank you" Alvin said, they both smiled at each other.

"But, really didn't you get along with Ryan or something?" Alvin asked.

"No, not really I went primary school with him and he would always pick on me" Ryan said.

"Really?" Alvin asked, josh nodded and Alvin jumped onto his shoulder.

"He also gave me a pleasant gift to remember him by" josh added, Alvin was confused, but then, he lifted his trouser leg up and Alvin gasped

"How did he do that?" Alvin asked.

"well, we was playing football and I was on the team and Ryan was always jealous of me so, once when we was playing a match he got really annoyed with me because I dropped the ball once, we used to be best friends but because of that one incident and that one game we lost he hated me after, and it got worse every day he would be mean and get all of his friends to be mean as well, one game after that he started acting nice again saying if we win he would leave me alone, but he lied, he always wants to be the one that gets the fame he can't be second to anyone so he threw the ball to my face I had a black eye for 3 weeks and that was with wearing my helmet, and then I get to this injury. We was playing a game and he ran passed me and kicked me in the ankle, it hurt so bad that I fell over, the referee stopped the game and there was a huge cut in my ankle from where the point of his shoe dug into me, that's where I got this scar, he's always been jealous and he knows I'm better than him, which is why he always keeps me on the bench" Josh explained.

"But why did he do it?" Alvin asked.

"He thought it would make me play badly, but it didn't work if anything it made me stronger so I'm actually quite grateful" Josh added, Alvin still looked confused, but just nodded, and then his look turned serious.

"wait... lost us a point... today he's acting horrible... he's saying everything will be okay if we win" Alvin said scared, Josh then widened his look as he realised what Alvin was getting at.

"Don't worry, remember we're friends now, and I've got your back no matter what" Josh said, Alvin smiled still a bit nervous when a screwed up piece of paper was thrown at his head.

"Oww" Alvin whined, Alvin opened the paper and a skull was on it, he looked back at the team and they laughed.

"Im dead" Alvin mumbled.

**That's chapter 6, hope you like it, and please review **


	7. KNOCK OUT!

**Chapter 7, thank you Julia, that's all I have to say **

Dave was driving to the game with the chipmunk and chipettes in the back seats, they were all very excited, but just then the there was a huge bang and the car was bopping up and down, dave knew something was wrong and pulled over, the chipmunks all had signs of worry on their faces, they all got out of the car and they sighed.

"Oh great, flat tire" Dave said glumly.

"But what about the game?" Theodore asked.

"There's no way we are going to get there, will be lucky to even catch 5 minutes of it at this rate" Dave said.

"But we promised Alvin" Brittany said.

"Yeah, how did we get a flat tire anyway?" Eleanor asked, Simon ran back into the road once it was clear and then ran back to the others.

"This is how" Simon said, holding a screw up, everyone groaned.

"Well okay, through it over there so this doesn't happen to anyone else" Dave said.

"Stay over here, while I call for help" Dave said pulling his mobile out of his pocket.

"Now what do we do?" Jeanette asked.

"What we can do, sit and wait for help to come" Simon said.

"But we promised Alvin, he needs us" Brittany replied.

"But Brittany, the games probably started by now and there's no way to get there" Eleanor said, they all sighed when Brittany got an idea.

"Why don't we just go, it's not far by now, and we could get there in 30 minutes" Brittany said.

"More like an hour with our small legs and Theodore running behind" Simon said. Everyone sighed again.

"Well, its worth a go, at least Alvin will know we tried" Brittany replied, everyone thought for a while and then nodded, Brittany smiled and looked up as Dave came walking over.

"Someone will be here in 30 minutes" Dave said, everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"Dave, what if we all run on to the game?" Brittany asked.

"No way, I can't risk such a long journey for you, anything can happen" Dave said walking away, Brittany sighed.

"Well, at least we tried" Jeanette said.

"No, that's not good enough" Brittany replied, everyone looked at her confused.

"Im going to the game and whoever wants to join me is welcome" Brittany added.

"But..." Simon said.

"No buts, I made a promise to my boyfriend and I intend to keep it" Brittany replied, no words could stop her, Brittany then started running off.

"Oh great, what now?" Simon asked.

"Guys, we have to go after her" Theodore said.

"But Theo, you heard what Dave said" Eleanor replied.

"But think of Brittany, she's all alone, anything could happen" Theodore said, everyone was surprised at Theodore's actions and then before they could say anything Theodore was off running after Brittany.

"THEO, COME BACK ITS TOO DANGEROUS!" Simon called out; Simon sighed and then also started running after them. Jeanette looked at Eleanor and they both shrugged their shoulders and before they knew it, they were also running after them. Dave turned around to where everyone was supposed to be, but when he saw no one there, he went into a panic, Dave was calling all of their names and looked under every bush and rock around them, he found nothing and started to become scared.

"Where could they of gone?" Dave wondered, he then remembered what they said about just them running on a head to the game.

"If they're going to disobey me anyway, why ask for permission in the first place?" Dave asked, Dave knew they were obviously sure on what they wanted to do, so he left them.

"Once this car tire is changed... I'm going to kill them" Dave said, sitting back down on a rock alone sighing.

"Thank for coming with me Theo" Brittany thanked.

"That's okay" Theodore replied panting hard.

"Hey, what about us" Simon said, who had finally caught up, Brittany and Theodore saw the others coming and stopped to wait for them.

"You guys are the best" Brittany said, the others smiled.

"Come on, Alvin needs us" Eleanor said, and then everyone started running off again, as fast as their little legs could carry them.

The game was not going so well, Alvin was sat all alone on the bench next to josh, sweating in fear from the moment he would be asked to play and win them the championship trophy, Alvin looked around the arena 20 times now, no one was there and he was very nervous, he never played without any of them there, where were they? They promised, didn't they? Alvin knew this would not go well.

Just then the team scored a point and Alvin was asked to play, tears started filling Alvin's eyes.

"I don't want to go, please do make me" Alvin sobbed.

"you have to, don't worry I got your back remember, we're friends now" josh said, this gave Alvin some more confidence and he gulped slowly walking onto the field, the arena cheered for him like always but this time the only thing Alvin could hear was his heart beat, he slowly approached the team that was still whispering about him, Ryan came up to Alvin and his heart beat went faster, once the team had their group discussion they got into their places. Josh knew Ryan was bound to attempt to hurt Alvin, but the truth was he didn't have a clue what to do, but he had to think of something fast.

"HIKE!" Ryan bellowed, the game began and Alvin ran to the other side of the field, josh noticed how much louder the crowd started cheering for Alvin and how much more annoyed Ryan was getting, he was going to do something, just then Ryan started running up to Alvin and Alvin was scared stiff to the spot, josh saw and panicked, he got up and grabbed the referees whistle and blew into it as loud as he could, Ryan immediately stopped charging at Alvin and sighed with anger, while Alvin just gulped, Ryan was actually trying to get rid of him. The referee pushed josh off of his whistle and apologised for the interruption. They got into their positions again, josh saved him once, but could he do it again?

"HIKE!" Ryan bellowed again, Alvin still did the same and ran to the other side of the field, Ryan ran past josh, and he tripped him up, the referee was confused by josh's actions and pulled him out of the game, now what would Alvin do? No josh, no family, what could be worse? They got into their positions and...

"HIKE!" Alvin again ran away as fast as he could and Ryan had just about had enough, he grabbed the football off the other team and through it as hard as he could towards Alvin's direction, Alvin was facing the wrong way and then people started yelling turn round to Alvin, but just as Alvin turned...

BANG

Alvin was knocked out, the last thing Alvin heard was not only the other team but his team laughing uncontrollably; he was out in a second. The referee stopped the game and the whole arena went quite while paramedics started running over to Alvin, when they saw that Alvin wasn't conscious they took him away to the side of the pitch. Josh who had now finally persuaded everyone he would behave ran out and when he saw Alvin he ran as fast as he could to the side where the paramedics were.

"ALVIN, ALVIN CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Josh screamed, people pulled him back and watched as they put an oxygen pump around Alvin's face, josh felt so angry, sure doing that to a full sized person, wouldn't be as bad but a small chipmunk, that could've killed him, josh went running onto the pitch and grabbed Ryan by the collar.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU, WHAT IS YOUR ACTUAL PROBLEM?" Josh bellowed in his face, Ryan's friends pulled josh away from him and josh went to sit back down next to Alvin.

"I'm sorry little buddy" josh mumbled.

"I don't think I can make it much longer" Theodore moaned.

"Me too, my legs are killing me" Eleanor added.

"Maybe we should rest for a while" Simon said.

"Yeah, a stitch" Jeanette said holding her side, they were all breathing heavily.

"Come on guys, we can see the arena just over there" Brittany said pointing. Everyone just flopped on the floor with exhaustion.

"well, I've done my exercise for the year" Theodore joked, everyone apart fro Brittany laughed painfully holding their sides, just then they all heard an ambulance coming, they were all quiet and stared as is drove past them.

"It's going to the arena" Simon said confused.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Eleanor added, Brittany's eyes widened.

"COME ON GUYS, WE HAVE TO FIND OUT!" Brittany screamed, everyone flopped up and started running towards the arena again, Brittany was the first one in and when she saw the ambulance she ran up to it, everyone followed behind, once they saw it was Alvin they gasped.

"We're too late" Jeanette said as they carried Alvin into the ambulance.

"Is that thing on his face bad?" Theodore asked worried.

"YES!" Everyone bellowed back, Theodore felt tears coming to his eyes.

"Do you guys want to hop in too?" a paramedic asked.

"Oh yes please" Brittany replied, they all hopped in and sat around Alvin staring at him, the ambulance door was about to close when it was stopped.

"Wait, how do you feel about an extra passenger?" josh asked, they all shrugged and he smiled and hopped in closing the door and sat next to Simon.

"I'll tell you what happened on the way" josh said.

**That's chapter 7, hope you like it, I enjoyed writing it hehe, please review and I'll hopefully see you soon xxx **


	8. remember?

**Chapter 8, please review hope you like this chapter. Enjoy xxx! **

The ambulance had arrived at the hospital and Alvin was taken into a room, it had been about an hour now and josh and the chipmunks were sitting on chairs hopefully waiting for some good news. Josh was telling them what happened exactly in very high detail, all the chipmunks could do was listen, all of their jaws were at their feet, and by the time Josh stopped explaining they all had tears in their eyes, particularly Brittany.

"So, Ryan did all of this, to you and Alvin?" Simon asked, Josh nodded.

"But why?" Theodore added.

"He, wanted all of the attention, me and Alvin was getting" Josh replied.

"I hope Alvin will be okay" Eleanor said

"Me too, he's been in there for an hour now and we've still not heard anything" Brittany replied.

"I'm sure Alvin will be fine, he's a fighter remember and we're all here for him" Jeanette said.

"Yeah, we have his new best friend meaning me, his brothers, friends and his girlfriend, he has everyone who loves him around him" Josh replied.

"Everyone except for... Dave" Theodore added, everyone's eyes widened hearing his name, they completely forgot about him, just then they saw a very familiar car that parked up outside the hospital.

"Well, this is not going to be good" Eleanor said.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked.

"That's Dave, out foster father, we sort of snuck away from him, when he told us not to" Simon replied.

"Oo, good luck" Josh said, just then Dave came storming through the doors with rage and started walking up to Josh and the chipmunks.

"WHAT IS GOING ON, I SPECIFICALY SAY NOT TO RUN OFF AND YOU DO ANYWAY, I FINALLY GET THE TIRE CHANGED AND THEN I GET A PHINE CALL, SAYING TO COME TO THE HOSPITAL A.S.A.P I TOLD YOU IT'S DANGEROUS ON YOUR OWN AND NOW SOMEONES HURT, SO WHO IS IT?" Dave bellowed looking around; his angry face went back to normal when he noticed everyone was there. Dave sighed in relief.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought I was called here for something serious" Dave apologised, after that all the chipmunks came out from hiding behind Josh.

"I—it is" Simon added, Dave looked confused.

"There was a football accident and Alvin's in that room having tests done" Jeanette said pointing, Daves face got scared, and then he looked confused when he saw Josh.

"And you are?" Dave asked.

"Oh right, sorry sir, my names Josh" Josh greeted.

"He stopped Alvin from getting hurt, two whole times by Ryan" Theodore added.

"Ryan did this, I thought they were friends, and you're saying he did it on purpose, but why what happened?" Dave asked, they all groaned, they didn't really want to hear that story again, but just then a nurse came out of the room.

"Alvin Seveille?" she asked, Dave stepped forward and shook her hand.

"Hi, I'm Alvin's dad" Dave said.

"Are okay, well he's responded well to the tests" she said, smiles grew on everyone's faces until they heard the next word.

"But... he is suffering from amnesia, it could well be permanent" the nurse said.

"So, he won't remember any of us?" Eleanor asked concerned. The nurse shook her head.

"he, might remember a few things of his past maybe important events that have happened, maybe certain people, but I can't say for sure, we'll have to wait and see when he wakes up to see the full results" the nurse said, everyone had butterflies.

"if you want to go in now, I'm sure he's up by now" the nurse added, everyone slowly walked in to find Alvin on a bed with tubes everywhere, he had a black eye, which was very swollen. Alvin stared as these people walked in and sat around him, he saw that some of them were chipmunks like him, so shouldn't he remember them? Alvin was shaking until Dave spoke.

"Alvin... do you remember who I am?" Dave asked, Alvin shook his head nervously.

"Okay, well my name is Dave and you live with me and everyone else here, well not Josh anyway this is Simon and Theodore, and they are both your brothers" Dave said.

"Simon, and Theodore... i-i remember them, we're brothers and we escaped from that bald guy with the glasses... erm Ian?" Alvin asked.

"Yes that right" Dave said, Alvin smiled.

"Now this is Jeanette and Eleanor, they are in a group called the chipettes, they also live with us and you also saved them from Ian" Dave said.

"Eleanor and Jeanette... Eleanor likes to cook and Jeanette is smart?" Alvin asked.

"Yes, so you remember them?" Dave asked, Alvin nodded.

"Do, you remember me?" josh butted in kneeling next to Alvin.

"J-Josh, yes, I remember you I saw you at the football game and you we're now best friends?" Alvin asked, Josh smiled.

"Yes" Josh said, Alvin smiled, his memory wasn't too bad.

"Okay what about, Brittany, you remember Brittany right?" Dave asked, Alvin stared at her for a long time.

"Erm... no sorry" Alvin said. Brittany had tear rolling down her cheeks.

"Alvin, you must remember me, I'm your girlfriend" Brittany said, Alvin stared again and thought hard, he shook his head and she burst out into tears, Dave pulled her back and she hugged everyone.

"How comes, you remember everyone but Brittany?" Theodore asked, Alvin shrugged.

"I don't know, i just don't know" Alvin replied.

**That's chapter 8 hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think, see you later xxx **


	9. brittany?

**Chapter 9, enjoy and please review!**

That day Alvin was brought home and everyone tried as hard as they could to help him remember who he was, where he was and who everyone else was.

"okay, I remember Dave, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor... but if still can't remember who you are" Alvin said, Brittany burst out into tears again, Alvin felt really bad, is this girl really was his girlfriend, why didn't he remember her?. He didn't remember the kiss or anything. Brittany was heartbroken, but not as much as Alvin, Alvin was determined to remember who he was, Alvin walked up to Simon and asked him a few questions before everyone went to bed.

"Simon... what do I like to do" Alvin asked.

"Well, you're in a world famous rock band with me and Theodore, remember, we're Alvin and the chipmunks" Simon replied, Alvin didn't remember at all, he didn't even remember what a band was, he decided to go to bed, he might remember some more in the morning.

It was the next day and the chipmunks were ready for school. Alvin came downstairs and everyone looked confused.

"Alvin, why are you wearing one of Simon's jumpers?" Eleanor asked. Alvin shrugged his shoulders.

"Alvin, come with me" Brittany said, they both walked upstairs and went into their bedroom again.

"Here, this is what you wear" Brittany said giving Alvin a red jumper with a yellow A on. Alvin smiled.

"Oh I see mine has a big A for Alvin on" Alvin said smiling; Brittany nodded and turned around so Alvin could change.

"So you really don't remember me?" Brittany asked.

"No I'm sorry, I am trying honestly, but I can't even remember how I act" Alvin replied.

"Well, it's not this" Brittany added.

"Really?" Alvin asked, Brittany nodded and then they both walked downstairs again.

Dave offered to give Josh a lift which he accepted; Dave dropped everyone off and told them to keep an eye on Alvin.

"Alvin, stay away from Ryan today" Josh said.

"Ryan... name rings a huge bell but I can't remember what he looks like" Alvin replied.

"he's the one that gave you that black eye, the one that sent you to hospital, he's the reason you can't remember anything" Jeanette replied, Alvin gulped, it was a good thing he had friends and family like them or he would probably be dead. All day Brittany couldn't focus, she had to get Alvin to remember him one way or another, it was time for their lesson I music and the teacher asked for two people to do a duet, she chose Alvin and Brittany forgetting about his amnesia, Brittany pulled Alvin out of his seat and to the front of the class, they got to the front and the class started laughing.

"Why are they laughing, did I do something wrong?" Alvin whispered.

"No, they're Ryan's friends, just ignore them, they're jerks" Brittany replied, Alvin nodded.

"What are we doing?" Alvin asked.

"Singing? Please say you remember singing?" Brittany asked. Alvin shook his head.

"Okay guys, could you sing Bad Day Alvin do first verse and chorus and then, Brittany do next verse and chorus, Alvin the bridge and both do the rest" the teacher asked.

"i know this song" Alvin whispered smiling, but he was still nervous, he didn't know if he could sing and he actually had stage fright. He took a deep breath and started to sing the first verse.

_Where is the moment_

_When we need it the most_

_You kick up the leaves_

_And the magic is lost_

_You tell me your blue skies fade to grey_

_You tell me your passions gone away_

_And I don't need no carrying on_

Alvin sang the verse and was surprised he could actually sing and pretty well at that, he really enjoyed it and then for the chorus he sang it with all he could.

_Because you had a bad day_

_You've taken one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You say you don't lie_

_You work at a smile_

_And you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down_

_And you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

Alvin had a huge smile on his face he was actually pretty please, he was great, just then he heard Brittany coming in with the next verse.

_Well you need a blue sky holiday_

_The point is they laugh at what you say_

_And i don't need no carrying on_

_Because you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song_

_Just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You say you don't lie_

_You work at a smile_

_And you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down_

_And you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

Alvin was speechless, she was just as good as he was, she was amazing just like him, he thought he recognised her voice, the voice of an angel, maybe they was going out because Alvin knew he was getting feelings for her, just then he came into the bridge.

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink_

_And the whole thing turns out wrong_

_You might not make it back_

_And you know_

_That you could be well_

_Oh so strong_

_And I'm not wrong aaaahh_

After Brittany came in with the rest of the song, she harmonised with Alvin and it was the sweetest sound he ever heard.

_So where is the passion when you need it the most?_

_Oh you and I_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost._

_You had a bad day_

_You've taken one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You say you don't lie_

_You work at a smile_

_And then you go for a ride_

_You've had a bad day_

_You've seen what you like_

_And how does it feel_

_For one more time_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

Applause came from the classroom and Alvin felt special, he felt important.

"Thank you thank you, I'll be here all week" Alvin said cockily, Brittany looked confused; he had got his attitude back, Alvin winked at Brittany and she smiled, there's the Alvin she loves. The school bell rang and they all left for lunch, Alvin saw Ryan at lunch and his heart dropped again, he remembered him now, he decided he didn't want to be alone so he ran up to Brittany who was in the queue getting her lunch.

"Grapes please" Brittany said, and then some grapes were placed on her tray when Alvin startled her.

"Hi Brittany" Alvin said, Brittany gasped.

"You remember me?" she asked.

"I think I'm starting to, because in music when I heard you sing, it sount familiar like I had heard it before, you really do have the voice of an angel, Brittany smiled and blushed, he was finally starting to remember everything, the tray was being pushed along until they were close to the edge.

"Erm... Brittany" Alvin said pointing behind her, she turned around and the tray started falling off the edge, Alvin jumped off and quickly grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her up.

"are you ok?" Alvin asked, Brittany turned around so they were looking into each other's eyes, Alvin then remembered when this happened the first time, he was trying to warn her about Ian, only this time he grabbed her hand before she fell. Brittany pulled Alvin closer and kissed him, Alvin smiled and they went back to the table hand in hand, even if Alvin couldn't remember everything about Brittany he didn't care, he loved her, this day was going so well, what could possible go wrong. Josh came and sat with them and then the others joined them. Ryan was in the corner being buried in attention.

"Well, he got what he wanted" Josh said, Alvin then lost it and stood on the table.

"no, it's not right, that should be you, you're better than him and he's taking all the credit, especially when he tried to get rid of both of us" Alvin said, he started walking over to Ryan when Simon pulled him back.

"Alvin, leave it" Simon said.

"Yeah, really I don't mind at the end of the day he's being the jerk" Josh said

"But, it's not fair" Alvin said, Brittany grabbed his shoulder gently and looked at him, Alvin then decided to sit down. But just then Ryan came storming over to them, Ryan sat next to Josh at the end and Ryan's friends were all around them.

"Hey fiddlecorn" Ryan said.

"Just leave me alone" Josh replied Ryan then looked at Alvin.

"You know Alvin, you could've been great, popular even but you chose the wrong people" Ryan said.

"No I chose the right people, you used me and Josh, you put us in hospital, you're taking all his credit and you're just A MEAN BULLY!" Alvin screamed Ryan went red in the face when his friends started laughing; he picked up Alvin by the tail and through him into the bin. Simon, Jeanette, Brittany, Theodore and Eleanor ran up to the bin, and Ryan and his friends left laughing, then after josh came running to the bin, Simon and Theodore found Alvin and pulled him out.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked, Alvin nodded.

"I hate that guy, how was I ever friends with him?" Alvin asked.

"You fell into the trap, he just uses everyone" Josh replied, Ryan walked pass then bin and glared down to Alvin.

"Say that again, and it won't just be you that happens to" Ryan said glaring at Brittany, Brittany and Alvin gasped and they hugged each other.

"Don't worry britt, I won't let anyone hurt you" Alvin said, she smiled and hugged him again.

**That's chapter 9, hope you like it, Alvin now remembers Brittany, and he trusts his friends and family again, but one person might be able to change that, review and I'll see you soonxxx **


	10. the letter

**Chapter 10 please review, this is my third chapter today wow! Please review. Enjoy! Xxx **

The chipmunks had walked home from school that day and Josh walked with them, Alvin stormed in and went straight into the bathroom, he stunk so badly. He looked into the mirror and gasped, his black eye was worse than he thought, he had forgot what he looked like and it was all Ryan's fault, this bruised, un popular, confused person was not himself, had had to find out more about himself somehow, he had to go somewhere alone so he could think things through, he just had to remember who he was, because this person in the mirror was not him. Once he was clean and had a new jumper on, he opened his window and ran outside into the world alone. Alvin wasn't sure where he was going, in fact he couldn't remember where anything was, he just had to be in some place quiet, after a while he stopped, he thought he recognised where he was and he ran down a side road and found the park.

"Perfect" Alvin said, he entered and sat on a bench and thought hard about what he already knew.

"I know my family, where I live, my friends, enemies, what I like to do and I have a girlfriend called Brittany" Alvin said to himself. What Alvin didn't see was a bald man with black glasses wandering around in the park with him.

"That rat... and he's alone, this is perfect"

The man, picked up a rock that was on the floor and walked very carefully up to Alvin, the man sat next to him, trying to remain unrecognised and then Alvin looked up and gasped, he knew who it was, he couldn't forget that face, but before he could say anything or run, a rock was thrown in his face and he was knocked out again, but not as hard as the football did, he should still remember everything that has happened. The man slid Alvin into his pocket and ran out the park laughing.

"Guys, someone checks on Alvin, it doesn't take an hour to change jumpers" Dave said.

"I will" Brittany said, she walked over to the bathroom door and started knocking on it.

"Alvin, are you okay?" Brittany asked, there was no answer.

"Alvin, this isn't funny, answer me" Brittany said concerned, everyone saw that Brittany was worried and they all ran to the bathroom door.

"Alvin, what are you doing?" Theodore asked.

"Why won't you talk to us?" Simon added.

"Alvin, let us in" Jeanette said.

"Alvin, would you like a cookie?" Eleanor asked, it went quiet and everyone starred at her.

"Not the time Elli" Brittany said. They all started banging on the door again and they all got worried.

"Okay, that it we're coming in" Brittany screamed.

"And, how are we going to do that?" Simon asked, it went quiet.

"Don't worry, I'm a cheerleader" Brittany said.

"We know, but how is that going to help?" Eleanor asked.

"You'll see... now, Theodore and Eleanor kneel down on the floor here" Brittany said, they did what they were told.

"Now what?" Theodore asked.

"Just don't move" Brittany replied.

"Now... Simon, you stand on top of them, so it's like a pyramid" Brittany said. Simon sighed and walked up to them and stood on their backs.

"Now... Jeanette, you sit on Simons shoulders" Brittany said pointing to Simon.

"Brittany, I don't think this is safe" Simon said, Brittany shook her head and ignored him. Jeanette climbed onto Theodore and Eleanor and then climbed onto Simons shoulders, she smiled.

"Okay, now try not to move "Brittany said, she climbed to Simon and then to Jeanette and sat on her shoulders.

"Hurry up there, this hurts" Eleanor said.

"Sorry Elli" Jeanette said.

"You okay Theo?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, just hurry" Theodore replied. Brittany reached up as high as she could but couldn't quite reach the door handle, she sighed.

"Okay, don't panic guys, Jeanette I'm going to have to stand on your shoulders" Brittany said.

"Brittany, I'm not so great at things like this" Jeanette said.

"Jeanette don't panic, I believe you can do it, you have to, as well" Brittany said, Jeanette nodded and Brittany carefully got up on her shoulders and still couldn't reach, she sighed again and took a deep breath. Brittany bent down and jumped as high as she could and reached the door handle, as Brittany did this everyone else fell down, rubbing their heads. The door handle started sliding down and the door swung open, she slipped and fell from the door, but everyone caught her.

"Whoooooo, I knew we could do it, great job guys" Brittany said.

"Brittany?" Eleanor asked.

"Why didn't we just get Dave?" she asked. Brittany sighed.

"Elli, please don't ruin my moment" Brittany replied, they all walked into the bathroom and gasped.

"He's gone" Simon gasped.

"Look at this" Theodore said, holding up a letter.

"Put it on the floor" Jeanette said, Brittany stood in front of everyone with tears in her eyes.

"Come on, we have to show Dave" she said. They all agreed and ran into the front room with the letter.

"Dave Alvin's gone and he left this letter" Brittany said, hearing this Dave sprung up to Brittany; he took the letter which he read.

_Dear, whoever reads this_

_I hope you're not worrying too badly, I will be back soon, and I've just left for a little while. I need to find out who I really am, I know that by the time I come back, I will be in a lot of trouble, but I have to know. I should hopefully see you soon._

_Alvin._

"ALVIN!" Dave bellowed.

**That's chapter 10, hope you like it, please review, I'll see you soon **


	11. got him

**Chapter 11, please review and check out my story, A life of lies, I need to know whether I should finish it, anyway I hope you like this chapter! Xxx**

Alvin's eyes slowly fluttered open, and he stretched his arms up in the air and looked around, as his vision focused, he saw he was in a cage, the floor was cold and there was a blanket over it, making it dark, just then the blanket was lifted off the cage and he fell back on the floor because of the sudden burst of light.

"Ian" Alvin mumbled, Ian grinned evilly.

"Hello rat" Ian said.

"What do you want, this time?" Alvin asked

"Revenge" Ian replied, Alvin looked scared.

"Where are we?" Alvin asked, a look of confusion immediately came across on Ian face.

"Erm... my living room, how could you actually ask that, you lived here for 5 months" Ian said.

"Well I had a football accident in school and lost my memory, but I definitely remember you" Alvin said groaning. Ian thought for a little while and decided to take advantage of this information.

"A-alvin... is that you? Oh I'm so sorry, I feel so silly I thought you were someone else" Ian lied.

"How could you possible mistake a talking chipmunk wearing a red jumper with a yellow A on it for someone else?" Alvin asked.

"Well, I've been have been getting trouble lately with my eyesight" Ian lied, Ian opened the cage quickly and took Alvin out, Alvin stood there confused at Ian.

"How's a hug for Uncle Ian?" Ian said.

"Maybe later" Alvin replied Alvin started running to the door when he was stopped by a sobbing noise; he turned around and saw Ian crying.

"I knew you wouldn't know the truth, they've poisoned your brain and now you don't trust me" Ian sobbed, Alvin slowly walked over.

"w-what are you talking about?" Alvin asked.

"Alvin, listen to me" Ian said, holding Alvin's shoulders.

"I'm your real foster father, I'm the one that gave you your singing career and you left me for them and this whole time they've all been using you for the money" Ian explained.

"n-no y-you're lying, I know you trapped us all in cages I remember" Alvin said.

"How could you think that was me? That was Dave and the other chipmunks that did that, I'm the one who saved you and then they took you again and they said that if I tried to help you they would kill you" Ian said Alvin's eyes grew.

"And now you're under their spell and you're running away from me again" Ian added.

"K-kill me, n-no they would never do that" Alvin said with tears in his eyes. Ian looked up slowly and saw Alvin's face, Alvin was actually believing him.

"What about Brittany?" Alvin asked.

"She is just bait, so that you have a reason to stay, she doesn't like you, she's just bait for you" Ian replied, Alvin couldn't believe what he was hearing but because of recent events, it could well be true.

"I can't believe this" Alvin said.

"I'm sorry, how about that hug?" Ian asked, Alvin still a bit unsure walked up to Ian and gently hugged his shoulder.

"So, it was all a trick?" Alvin said, Ian nodded and tears rolled down Alvin's cheek.

"come on, what's with the long fury face, you're home now and I can get you back on top again, as a solo artist, how's that sound?" Ian asked, Alvin nodded still thinking about the betrayal of his so called amazing family and friends.

"now, here's the songs learn the words we go live tonight on TV" Ian said, that was one way of putting it, Alvin slowly walked away with his ears lowered, Ian watched Alvin go up the stairs and grinned evilly.

"Got him" Ian said.

**Sorry this chapter is quite short but I need more reviews so tell me what you think and I'll see you soon, remember to check out my others stories too xxx **


	12. back in the lime light

**Chapter 12, hey guys, not updated in two days: 0 sorry I became attached to this fanfic and couldn't put it down, only to find out it wasn't finished, it was on a cliff-hanger as well ugh hate stories that don't get finished, thanks for the 13 reviews I really appreciate it, anyway enough of me bluffing on here's the chapter, hope you enjoy it xxx**

"I hope Alvin's okay" Theodore said.

"You saw the letter Theo, he's coming back" Dave comforted.

"Do you think, he'll be at school tomorrow?" Simon asked.

"I don't know, knowing Alvin, probably not" Dave replied.

"But he's not Alvin remember?" Brittany asked, they all took a deep sigh.

"I say we go and find him" Brittany said.

"No, you saw what the letter said, if he comes back and we're not here..." Dave replied.

"BUT IT'S BEEN HOURS!" Brittany bellowed.

"Wait, till the week is up and then we will search for him, but until then we need to give him a chance at what he wants to do" Dave said.

"Daves right Britt" Jeanette added.

"Have you all lost your minds, he's just had his memory swept away and you're actually okay with him being out there all alone?" Brittany asked. Eleanor walked up to Brittany and placed a hand on her shoulder; Brittany pushed her hand off and walked into their bedroom. Jeanette and Eleanor went to run after her, when Simon and Theodore stopped them.

"Leave her, she'll snap out of it" Simon said.

"yeah, it's best to just give her some quiet time then when she's ready to talk to someone, she'll come out, that's what I do when I get a nightmare" Theodore added, Eleanor and Jeanette looked at each other and sighed.

"Okay" they replied in unison. Simon and Theodore stood away from them and Dave smiled.

"Okay, so what does every one want for dinner?" Dave asked, hearing this Theodore eyes sprung up.

"Oh, oh, I know let's see... spaghetti, sausages, lasagne, hot dogs, French fries, bacon, chicken and rice" Theodore listed.

"That it?" Simon stated sarcastically.

"Why don't we just order a large pizza to share?" Dave suggested.

"Share?" Theodore asked.

"Yes Theodore... share" Simon added.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I think it's when, you give part of the thing you have and give it to someone else" Eleanor said, standing very proudly. Jeanette threw her arms in the air to her face, when Simon walked over to her.

"I know how you feel" Simon said, this made Jeanette laugh a bit.

"Oh, I see... SHARING SOUNDS HORRIBLE!" Theodore shouted, he wanted the whole pizza to himself.

"That's, so selfish" Simon said, Theodore looked down guiltily thinking of what he said.

"Oh, I- I'm sorry, I'm just really hungry as all" Theodore replied.

"You always are" Simon added.

"Well, I am on a diet" Theodore replied.

"Yeah, that's why you asked for a ton of fatty foods for dinner and wanted a whole large pizza to yourself" Simon reminded.

"Well, yeah trust me it works, I was looking for special diets on the internet and saw the sea food diet, someone lost 1 stone in 4 weeks," Theodore said smartly.

"Theo, a sea food diet isn't when you see food and eat it" Simon stated.

"It's not?" Theodore asked.

"No, the only good that will do is make you bigger" Jeanette added.

"Exactly, it's not healthy, a SEA food diet is when you just eat fish and seaweed and things like that" Simon corrected, exaggerating the word sea as much as possible. Eleanor walked up to Theodore and hugged him, she loved him just the way he was, she laughed and kissed him gently on the cheek, they both blushed at each other and Eleanor walked away back next to Jeanette giggling.

"And on that note, maybe sharing a pizza was a bad idea, so how about we go to McDonalds or something?" Dave asked. Everyone smiled and high fived each other, just then they heard the bedroom door creak open and a pink chipette walked out towards them.

"Britt, you're out, are you okay?" Eleanor asked, Brittany didn't answer.

"We're going to McDonalds" Jeanette stated, Brittany nodded; she really didn't feel like talking to anyone.

Somewhere else was a live nightclub, music was being played by people wanting to show their talent on the TV hoping they had what it takes to be famous, and of course Ian insisted Alvin goes on just to show all those contestants whose boss, and Ian was with Alvin on the side of the stage.

"Okay, ra... "Ian said by mistake, he forgot he one Alvin's trust, Alvin looked up at him confused, was he just about to call him a rat, Ian thought fast.

"I mean ra...dical, erm, totally awesome, cool" Ian saved, Alvin looked away.

"Uncle Ian?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah" Ian replied.

"Don't say that again" Alvin replied.

"Okay" Ian said embarrassed.

"Uncle Ian?" Alvin asked again.

"Yeah" Ian replied again.

"I don't know if I can go on, I'm really nervous" Alvin said. Ian was confused by this, Alvin was never nervous, he then remembered the story about Alvin's memory disappearing.

"look trust me, you love doing all of this, just go on, look confident and wink at some girl in the front row" Ian said, before Alvin could say anything, Ian walked onto stage while Alvin was given a microphone.

"HELLO, AND WELCOME AS A LITTLE SURPRISE GUEST TO ALL OF YOU OUT THERE, GIVE IT UP FOR ALVIN HAWKE!" Ian bellowed to the TV camera.

Alvin Hawke? Alvin thought, Alvin took a deep breath and walked on stage and the whole room applauded, when everyone stopped cheering a chair was brought on the stage Alvin had sweat over his forehead, he was so nervous. Alvin sat on the chair and gulped. he looked at Ian backstage who winked at him, reminding him what he said back stage, Alvin turned to the front and all eyes were on him, Alvin spotted a girl and winked at her, everyone cheered, and this gave Alvin more confidence, Alvin smiled and stood up on the chair.

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?" Alvin bellowed, again everyone cheered, Ian smiled evilly and the music started playing.

_Girl, you really got me now  
>You got me so I don't know what I'm doin'<br>Girl, you really got me now  
>You got me so I can't sleep at night<em>

_Girl, you really got me now  
>You got me so I don't know where I'm goin', yeah<br>Oh yeah, you really got me now  
>You got me so I can't sleep at night<em>

_You really got me  
>You really got me<br>You really got me_

_Please, don't ever let me be  
>I only wanna be by your side<br>Please, don't ever let me be  
>I only wanna be by your side<br>__[ Lyrics from: .com/v/van+halen/girl+you+really+got+me+now_ ]__  
>Girl, you really got me now<br>You got me so I don't know what I'm doin', yeah  
>Oh yeah, you really got me now<br>Got me so I can't sleep at night_

_You really got me  
>You really got me<br>You really got me_

_Girl, you really got me now  
>You got me so I don't know what I'm doin'<br>Girl, you really got me now  
>You got me so I can't sleep at night<em>

_Girl, you really got me now  
>You got me so I don't know where I'm goin', yeah<br>Oh yeah, you really got me now  
>Got me so I can't sleep at night<em>

_You really got me  
>You really got me<br>You really got me_

Everyone cheered and calling Alvin's name, and he liked it, he really did, he loved the attention and felt like he was invincible, Ian got tired of waiting so he had to go on stage and literally take Alvin off.

"YOU'RE A GREAT AUDIENCE, I'LL BE BACK!" Alvin shouted at the audience as he was being carried off.

Yes you will. Ian evilly thought.

**That's chapter 12, hope you like it, please review and I'll see you soon xxx**


	13. great acting simon

**Chapter 13, 2 chapters in 1 day, aren't you luck, well I guess I owe it to you anyway for not updating for 2 whole days but yeah, I'm trying to finish this ASAP because as some of you may know I do have part of a story that I am unsure to complete, I think I have an idea but I'm not 100% sure yet, but chances are I will carry it on, if you could I would really appreciate it if you could read it and give some feedback, I will be highly grateful, really, and I have this other idea this I'm dying to do, literally, I'm so excited, so yeah when that's up check it out but if I carry the other story on I will do that first, enough of that, hope you like this chapter, please review or I will cry, I don't mind good or bad, just as long as it's said nicely. Enjoy xxx **

Dave was walking down the road with the chipmunk on their way to MacDonald's, Brittany was still annoyed that no one would help her look for Alvin, but she couldn't do without any backup so that idea was pointless, but maybe she would soon have to, just then they were walking past a TV shop when Brittany gasped, it made everyone jump and come to a sudden stop.

"Brittany, are you okay?" Eleanor asked. Brittany just pointed at the shop; everyone followed her finger but still didn't know what she was on about.

"Brittany, come back" Jeanette called.

"Come on guys, we have to follow her" Dave said, they then started walking up to Brittany when they were standing next to her outside the TV shop.

"Brittany, what do you think you're doing, are you trying to get yourself killed?" Dave asked sarcastically, Dave looked up and gasped and then everyone did the same. They watched in awe as they saw Alvin on the stage of the nightclub.

"IT'S ALVIN!" Theodore cheered; Simon smiled and sighed in relief.

"WHOOO, GO ALVIN!" Brittany added, they were all smiling and dancing for Alvin having fun on TV, singing on stage again. They kept on watching until the end of his song, when Brittany saw Alvin wink at that girl, she felt a wave of jealousy go through her but she knew Alvin was a flirt, and they were going out, he would never forget her or cheat on her... would he? Brittany quickly knocked this thought out of head and carried on watching Alvin sing, the song finished and they started cheering, people around them started looking at them confused, what in the world were they doing?

Just then, they saw a man come onto stage, he was bald and wore black square shaped glasses, they all gasped and their eyes widened.

"IAN!" They gasped in unison.

"He's got Alvin, we have to help him" Theodore said.

"you're right Theo" Simon said, Eleanor walked over to Theodore and held his hand in worry, she was shaking almost as much as Theodore was, Simon and Jeanette put their hands on the shoulders of their siblings feeling sorry for them.

"Okay, just... no on panic... w-we erm... we just need to go to his house and demand he gives Alvin back" Dave said.

"Or what?" Jeanette asked.

"Or... erm, we will call the police" Dave replied.

"Why don't we just call the police now?" Eleanor asked.

"You should never rat out anyone to the police just because you assume they did something wrong, for all we know Alvin could've gone to Ian" Dave said.

"But why would he do that?" Brittany asked.

"Well, Alvin's memory's gone so he might not even remember everything about Ian" Dave said.

"But I thought, Alvin said he remembered everything Ian had done, we made sure of that" Jeanette added, Brittany pulled Jeanette down to her height.

"listen Einstein, Alvin's memory is gone Ian could've found Alvin walking around and persuaded him that he was good, I mean Alvin wouldn't be 100% sure would he, if his memory was gone" Brittany reminded, Jeanette thought that made more sense, but she didn't say anything, and before they knew it, they were running on all fours to ians mansion.

They got there and there were guards blocking the doors, they all sighed.

"It's no use, we'll never get past them" Eleanor sighed.

"If my calculations are correct the chances of us getting through are 1 in 10, so basically, this is hopeless" Simon added, everyone but Brittany nodded their heads in agreement.

"No, come on we just need a plan" Brittany encouraged, she then gasped.

"And I think I have an idea... huddle up gang" Brittany ordered, everyone obeyed and Brittany started telling them her plan.

Just then Dave, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor walked up to the guards they walked past when Simon pretended to choke and he fell to the floor, everyone fake gasped and knelt down beside Simon.

"Simon what happened, speak to me" Jeanette called.

"Simon, are you okay?" Theodore asked.

"THEO I THINK THAT ANSWER IS OBVIOUS!" Eleanor replied.

"Guys, please don't argue now" Jeanette asked.

"Simon, can you hear me?" Dave asked, the two guards just stared at the scene in front of them unsure of what to do.

"Hey, does one of you have a phone I could borrow?" Dave asked the guards, they stared at each other when one of the guards moved from their position and got their mobile out while, kneeling next to Simon, Dave started panicking, he had to get both the guards away from the gate but how.

"Erm... Theodore call 911 hurry" Dave said winking at Theodore saying to not actually do that, Theodore nodded and pretended to call 911, Dave still unsure what to do just grabbed the guards hand and pulled him down next to him.

"Hey man, what you think you're doing?" the guard asked, Dave again panicked and pulled the guard into what I think boys call a man hug.

"What the, are you drunk?" he asked again.

"What... no I erm... I just needed a hug" Dave replied, the guard looked confused. As all of this was happening Brittany snuck out from behind a bush unrecognised and snuck through the gate, Brittany nodded at Dave and the guard nodded back.

"sir I know CPR, I can help" the other guard said, Simon kept at his act but was now sweating, Dave tried to stop the guard but Simon could see a huge pair of MAN lips coming his way, when Simon quickly sat up straight.

"AAHHH GET AWAY FROM ME!" Simon screamed uncontrollably, the guard looked at Simon confused.

"It's a myrical... I'm cured" Simon said smiling, the others started to go along with it and started cheering with joy, the guard was however still confused.

"There's something fishy going on here" the guard said.

"Probably that salmon you had for lunch" Theodore replied.

"Huh... how did you know I had salmon?" the guard asked.

"Well judging by the pink stain on your top, nothing else could possible make that stain and if my nose does not fail me then I can tell that that's salmon, with a hint of rosemary and maybe some boiled potatoes on the side" Theodore explained.

"I've had enough of this" the guard said, he got Dave to his feet and they all ran away returning to their posts. Da ran to the back of the mansion where Brittany would meet them.

Brittany got to the front door and jumped through the letter box, she tried to be as quiet as possible, she walked into the living room and saw Ian's bald head just poking out from the top of the sofa, so she quickly scattered upstairs. Ian thought he heard something so turned around, but when he saw that nothing was there he quickly pulled his attention back to his TV.

"Ha-ha, what was I think I have the best guards around no one could get past them" Ian said to himself, but of course he was wrong. Brittany pushed a door open slightly and saw a red bed with a yellow A on it, and a desk where a chipmunk sat; she gasped and called his name.

"Alvin!" she whispered, Alvin knew he heard something, so he turned around and saw Brittany in the centre of the room smiling, Alvin hopped off his chair and walked to her. When Brittany saw that he looked scared she was confused, not exactly the welcome she was hoping for.

"w-what are you doing here, what do you want with me?" Alvin asked scared.

"What are you talking about, it's me, Brittany? Your girlfriend?" Brittany said confused.

"I know who you are, so what do you want?" Alvin asked again.

"Erm... I'm saving you from Ian" she replied.

"Saving me? He's the one saving me, so go away, how did you get past the guards?" Alvin asked looking out of the window.

"I have ways... now what are you talking about? Stop being silly and come on... we have to get out of here" Brittany said grabbing his hand, Alvin pulled his hand back and stared at Brittany.

"w-what are you doing Alvin?" Brittany asked.

"y-you're all just using me, Ian told me everything, how you all pretended to love me so you could get money from me" Alvin said.

"What... Alvin i-i love you why would you think that?" Brittany asked.

"Well, like I said, Ian told me everything and I'm not falling for it this time" Alvin said.

"Ian told you this?" Brittany asked, Alvin nodded.

"no, Alvin you have it all wrong, he's the one doing that to you, he's the one who wants the money, me, Dave and the others all love you and want you back, I mean why else would we have come all the way here" Brittany said gesturing at the house they were in, Alvin started cowering backwards.

"n-no I- I can't believe it Uncle Ian is so nice, look at the life he's given me, he loves me, you're a liar, I know you are" Alvin said.

"No Alvin he's the liar, he does not love you, we do" Brittany said, coming towards Alvin.

"No... S-stay back... IAN...IAN!" Alvin screamed.

"Alvin, shut up or we will both be in trouble" Brittany whispered loudly, just then Ian came running into the room, Ian saw Brittany and frowned at her, Alvin grabbed Brittany's elbow and started pulling her towards Ian, Brittany tried to struggle free but couldn't. What would happen to her now, she was scarred for her life, who knows what Ian could do to her, and he had already turned Alvin against his own family. She had to think of something, and fast.

**That's chapter 13, hope you liked it, see you soon, and please please review! Xxx **


	14. she saved my life and now i owe her mine

**Chapter 14, hey again people might not be able to update tomorrow so I'm doing my third one today, and I have a question. Does anyone know away to reset spell-check on word, if you do pm me or review, much appreciated, enjoy this chapter xxx**

Brittany definitely was in need of some help, she had tears in her eye, look at what Ian did to her lovely Alvin, turned him against his true family, she had to get him back somehow, she could not give up, and she wouldn't. Alvin was stronger than he looked Ian had a big grin on his face as Alvin pulled Brittany closer to him; Alvin really was acting like some in control zombie.

"NO ALVIN PLEASE DONT, HE'S A LIAR!" Brittany bellowed this didn't work; she started pulling against Alvin, slowing him down a bit so she had more time.

"ALVIN, PLEASE REMEMBER YOU HAVE TO, I LOVE YOU!" Brittany added, hearing this Alvin stopped and turned to face Brittany, Ians smile went and he frowned.

"No, you don't there's not point lying, it was all for money, you never loved me" Alvin replied, Ian's smile came back as Alvin continued pulling Brittany to him. Alvin got tired of Brittany's tugging so he just lifted her up over his shoulder.

"AAHHH, ALVIN PUT ME DOWN, PLEASE NO, HE'S USING YOU WE'LL BOTH BE IN TROUBLE!" Brittany carried on trying to stop Alvin but it was no use, Ian had convinced Alvin to well. Alvin flopped Brittany on the floor in front of Ian, ians hand was about to take Brittany, but instead she bit onto it leaving Ian screaming like a girl. Brittany ran to the back of the room and Alvin ran after her, when she pulled Alvin closer to her.

"Alvin, look at me, really look at me, you must know the real truth, please please remember" Brittany said, Alvin looked into Brittany's ice blue eyes, he somehow felt dory for her, he felt a tingling in his stomach, Alvin started to remember the day Ian took him and his brothers, looking deep into Brittany's deep ice blue eyes somehow sent him back in time to that day. Alvin had, had enough betrayal from everyone, he quickly shook his head at Brittany... he knows Ian loves him. Brittany sighed, but she then couldn't take it no more, she pulled Alvin even closer and kissed Alvin like how they did in the cafeteria, before any of this happened, Alvin started remember his family, his friends, Ian, he was fuming.

"B-Brittany?" Alvin said, remembering the whole truth, she smiled and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry" Alvin said, Brittany didn't care; she just kept on hugging him tighter and tighter. Ian who had been watching the whole thing was fuming; he snuck up behind them and grabbed them by their tails.

"OWW!" They wailed in unison.

"IAN, YOU LIED TO ME AND MADE ME FORGET THE BEST THING THAT'S EVERY HAPPENED TO ME, IF YOU WASN'T HANGING ME UPSIDEDOWN BY THE TAIL ID..." Alvin bellowed.

"You'd do what?" Ian said calmly, Alvin didn't have anything to say, Ian just laughed and threw Alvin into a cage.

"Start resting, because tomorrow we head out to Germany" Ian said evilly. Alvin hit his head and started rubbing it until his vision focused; all he saw and heard was Brittany screaming.

"IAN, GET BACK HERE!" Alvin bellowed, but he got answer.

"ugh, what to do... what to do?" Alvin asked himself, Alvin tried breaking the bars and trying to squeeze through the bars but, nothing worked, he just gave up, there was nothing he could possibly do until, he saw a blue blob at the window sill, could it be who he thought it was?

"s-Simon?" Alvin asked, Simon came running up to the cage.

"Yeah?" Simon asked.

"i-i'm so sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen" Alvin said, Simon looked at him and saw Alvin's eyes tearing up, Alvin was really being serious, Simon just smiled and Alvin smiled back. Simon closely examined the padlock and then put the combination in, 111, and snap the lock opened, Simon opened the door and Alvin came out.

"How did you know that?" Alvin asked.

"It's the same padlock, Ian trapped the chipettes in, he really needs to think these things through" Simon explained.

"I missed you bro" Alvin said.

"So you're back?" Simon asked.

"I'm back" Alvin said nodding, they gave each other a brotherly hug until they heard a small high pitched scream, Alvin gasped.

"Brittany" he said.

"Come on we have to get her" Alvin said pulling Simon with her, they both snuck downstairs where he saw Brittany laying on a table, Ian was talking or more like shouting at her, Ian smashed his fists onto the table and hit Brittany's ankle, she let out a wail and it made Simon and Alvin cringe, Brittany was in pain holding her ankle, Alvin hated seeing her like this, and it was all his fault.

"I KNOW THE PERFECT WAY TO DEAL WITH YOU!" Ian said walking away, Alvin saw this as a perfect opportunity but he had to be quick.

"Simon go out to the others and say me and Brittany will be there soon" Alvin said, Simon nodded.

"Okay... but Alvin...?" Simon said.

"Be careful" Simon said, Alvin smiled

"Always am" Alvin replied Simon rolled his eyes and ran to the door and out of the letter box. Alvin ran up to the weeping Brittany on the table.

"Brittany, you're hurt and I'm so sorry it will all be over soon" Alvin said, Brittany couldn't talk, she was weeping too much. They then saw Ian coming back and Alvin hid over by the sofa, Ian had a huge syringe and Brittany was scarred for her life.

"W-wh-what I-is t-that?" Brittany stuttered.

"oh it's just a little something I whipped together, it was for Alvin in case he turned against me, but I figure you'll do just fine" Ian replied with a evil smile, Alvin couldn't believe his ears, Brittany was right, he was just using me, he never should've listened to Ian in the first place, why didn't he believe Brittany?

Brittany tried to struggle away but she just couldn't.

"Don't worry, it will only hurt a bit" Ian said evilly. He injected his liquid of hell into Brittany's leg and she yelped in pain, Alvin couldn't stand it, Brittany all of a sudden got a huge head ach and her eyes became dizzy and started spinning, she went to gasp for breath but couldn't, she couldn't breathe and before she knew it she had fainted right in front of Ian.

"Wow, can't believe that worked" Ian said surprised. Alvin could just attack him on the spot, but that might put Brittany into now danger, Ian took a huge yawn.

"Time for bed, I'll deal with this one tomorrow" Ian said.

"I never lose" Ian said smartly, walking away, Alvin had to hurry now, she had actually saved his life and now he owed her his.

**That's chapter 14, so I hop you likes it, I'll probably update in a few minutes because I'm bored ;) please please review and I'll see you soonxxx **


	15. a happy ending for everyone

**Chapter 15, this story will soon be coming to its end so i hope you've enjoyed it, please keep reviewing and check out my other stories too much appreciated hope you like this chapter! Xxx **

Once Alvin was sure that Ian was gone, he came out of his hiding place and looked at his unconscious Brittany, Alvin didn't know what to do, he was so mad at Ian, he needed his revenge, so with that he left Brittany's side and put his plan into action.

Once he finished he oh so brilliant revenge he ran back to Brittany's side and scooped her up in his arms and started heading towards an open window, Alvin jumped through the window and onto the sidewalk where he saw Dave and the others standing on the other side, they were cheering with joy until Alvin burst out into tears and laid Brittany on the floor once everyone saw they came running across the road to their sides.

"Brittany?" Eleanor said, tears in her eyes.

"Alvin, what happened?" Jeanette asked.

"Ian, injected her with some weird junk, but i got my revenge on that bald headed freak" Alvin said, hearing this Dave pulled his mobile out and started calling the ambulance.

"Look, there's still some on the side of her leg" Theodore pointed out.

"Let me have a look" Simon offered, he put the liquid on to his finger and smelt it. Simon suddenly started to feel sleepy and quickly pulled his finger away from his face.

"Wow, that stuff is strong" Simon said.

"No kidding" Alvin said.

"Simon felt Brittany wrist to check for a pulse, when he didn't feel one he panicked and checked her neck... still nothing.

"s-she doesn't have a pulse" Simon stated, everyone's eyes grew.

"Someone do CPR, who knows how to do it?" Jeanette asked, everyone shook their heads.

"I do, I could talk someone through it" Simon said.

"I'll do it Alvin said.

"Okay, first, tilt he head up" Simon said, Alvin did so.

"Hold her nose and put your lips on hers and blow in as hard as you can" Simon said. Alvin again did this three times as hard as he could.

"Then press down on her chest 10 times and then keep repeating it" Simon said. Alvin did this as much as he could, the very best he could until the ambulance showed up and Alvin was pulled away from Brittany, he was in tears as she was placed in the van and drove away. Everyone got into the car and followed the ambulance to the hospital, once they were there; they waited for an hour patiently outside the room then after all their waiting some news was given to them.

"She's responded well to our tests" the doctor said, they all sighed in relief

"But..." Alvin said.

"Excuse me?" the doctor asked.

"Wait, so you mean, she's okay... nothing bad has happened?" Alvin asked.

"No, young man, you saved her life, she started getting her pulse back in the ambulance" she replied, everyone hugged Alvin and Dave stroked his head, he had saved Brittany after all.

"Yep, she's absolutely fine she can go home now if she wanted"

"Are you sure, it's quite late?" Dave asked.

"Well, it's up to you" the doctor replied.

"But what was actually wrong with her in the first place, she got injected by some liquid junk?" Simon asked.

"Yes, it was a liquid that stops the heart, it can kill you especially if you're a small chipmunk like yourselves, she was very lucky and its all thanks to you" the doctor replied smiling at Alvin, Alvin smiled back.

"Ha-ha sweet sweet revenge" Alvin mumbled, no one really knew what he was on about, but they didn't really care.

"so is Brittany coming home?" Jeanette asked. Jeanette and Simon looked around for Eleanor and Theodore when they realised they weren't there.

"Eleanor, Theodore?" Simon asked. They turned around and saw the two fur ball curled up together on the chairs, they smiled and starred at them.

"Well, we really should get going" Dave said.

"Please Dave" Alvin pleaded.

"Okay fine" Dave gave in. They all cheered and smiled.

"Splendid, I'll go and get her now" the doctor said walking in the room getting Brittany.

"Oh I did forget, she has a broken ankle but we've given her some special crutches made just for her size" the doctor added. They sighed, there just has to be something wrong all the time.

Brittany came out on her crutches and everyone smiled, Alvin ran up to her and kissed her, when an unexpected surprise came running through the door Alvin gasped.

"Josh?" Alvin asked.

"Hi, I got here as soon as Dave texted me" josh said, Alvin smiled at Dave.

"You have each other's numbers... in fact I don't want to know just don't say that again, no one could ruin this moment" Alvin said. Josh smiled and everyone had a group hug.

"Okay, it's really late now, we should go home" Dave said.

"Wait, I didn't come here for any reason... Alvin you know Ryan, there was an accident in football and he broke his leg and it's so bad he won't be able to play properly every again, and the coach made me the new team captain" josh said, everyone burst out into tears laughing, serves said him right really.

"Okay, now can we go home?" Dave asked, everyone nodded and they left the hospital and went back home.

They were all ready for bed and once Dave left everyone looked over to Alvin's bed, Alvin had a huge smile on his face.

"What are you so smiley about?" Brittany asked.

"Oh nothing... nothing good night everyone" Alvin said happily, everyone rolled their eyes and forgot about it, what was up with him?

Back at Ian's*

Alvin found the cupboard where Ian kept all of the liquid junk and carefully walked in taking the second tube he had, Alvin walked into the kitchen and opened Ian's coke bottle. Alvin undid the tube and got stunned by the smell of the stuff; he waved the smell away and poured the whole tube of liquid into Ian's drink.

"Boy, he's going to get a nasty surprise tomorrow ha-ha" Alvin joked

The end

**Hope you liked it please review see you soon with a new fanficxxx **


End file.
